


Satin

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M, Needy Castiel, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensation Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean uses a piece of satin to drive Castiel out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dub-con at best.

Castiel is beyond begging at this point. He can barely _breathe,_ let alone beg. He can’t think, can’t sleep, can’t do anything but drift in the sensation of the satin ghosting over his cock and slipping down past his balls to tickle his perineum. All he can do is breathe, and feel, and breathe, and feel.

 

It’s been thirty six hours since they started, thirty-six hours of Dean sitting between his legs and teasing, thirty-six hours of the demon keeping his muscles from cramping from the bonds holding him spread-eagled and ensuring he doesn’t get hungry or need to use the bathroom, thirty-six hours of Sam dozing off curled around him as far as Dean will allow and pressing a water bottle to his lips and saying ‘drink’ against his skin until he hears and obeys.

 

Dean says, “Try to sleep, baby,” and Castiel does, he really does. He tries to divorce himself from his body, tries not to feel the fire of arousal burning with him, tries not to think of how badly he needs to come, tries not to pay attention to the little strip of silk at is trails down his body.

 

“Do you want to come, Cas?” Dean asks, and Cas tries to nod, but he can’t quite get his muscles to work together so he just makes an inarticulate sound and hopes that Dean understands. “I’ll let you, sweetheart. Soon. I just want to keep you like this a little while longer. It’s beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful. Especially like this, so reduced. Inhuman, almost. Subhuman – beyond begging, beyond desperation, beyond thought... Beyond broken.”

 

Castiel’s throat works, but nothing comes out.

 

“I’ll let you come right now, if you can talk. You don’t even have to beg, pet. Just ask nicely, just say please, and I’ll let you.” He pauses to watch Cas try and fail to speak. “Say my name. Or anything, Cas. Say anything.” He smiles when Cas still can't quite manage to form a syllable. “No? That’s okay, love. I’m gonna take away the satin...” He does so, slowly, painfully so. “And I’m going to wrap my hand around your cock and you’re going to come just from that.” Dean kisses each of Castiel’s hips and then closes his fist around Castiel’s length. “Come.”

 

Castiel does, rope after rope splattering across his chest with an inhuman noise. Then sleep comes, and Cas lets the darkness blanket him like a silky piece of satin. 


End file.
